


Mallet Vibe Check

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🌇 Marvel FanFiction 🌇 [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Action, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blood, Blood and Injury, Cartoon Physics, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Other, Post-Canon, Team as Family, Tumblr, Vibe Check, minor blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: The Spider Fam is all back together again, but Dr. Olivia Octavius ruins the happy family ruin by starting a fight with them. Miles who is angered and annoyed by this takes a gift and uses it well.
Relationships: Miles Morales & Gwen Stacy, Miles Morales & Peni Parker, Miles Morales & Peni Parker & Peter B. Parker & Peter Benjamin Parker & Peter Porker & Gwen Stacy, Miles Morales & Peter B. Parker, Miles Morales & Peter Porker, Peni Parker & Gwen Stacy, Peni Parker & Peter Benjamin Parker, Peni Parker & Peter Porker, Peter B. Parker & Peter Porker
Series: 🌇 Marvel FanFiction 🌇 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622935
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Mallet Vibe Check

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a tumblr post by @chloesimaginationthings so go check her out on Tumblr and the orginial post is down below.
> 
> Post Link: https://chloesimaginationthings.tumblr.com/post/188841542554/vibe-check
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

To say Miles was annoyed was one of the biggest understatements of the year, he was past annoyed at this point and was more angered than anything as he felt the blood from his busted lip seep through his mask.

This plucked at another string of annoyance and anger since he had just cleaned his suit that morning and it looked like he was going to have to do it again.

He glared as he watched the one and only Dr. Olivia Octavius or Doc Ock as she was called in her villain form who was at the moment targeting Peter and Gwen while a large group of her Octobot kept Peni, Ham, and Noir busy so they couldn't help their friends.

Miles himself had been thrown against a wall only a few minutes ago leaving him slightly dazed from both the force and from the fact that what had sent him crashing into the wall was the fact that Doc Ock had hit him in the face with one of her tentacle-like arms.

Miles could feel the anger boil inside of him as he watched her pin Peter down for a moment before Gwen got her off of him.

This had been such a perfect day before she should up and ruined it all.

It had been such a perfect day because somehow, someway they had all ended up in the same dimension once more. None of them had any clue on how it had happened but after a few scans from Peni and SP//dr it was confirmed that none of them were in any danger of their cells dying. Besides that though they had all been overjoyed to see one another, so happy to family see the few people that understood what they were going through.

They all couldn't stop hugging one another as they talked over one another unable to understand what the others were saying but at the same time understanding perfectly.

It was strange honestly but Miles believed it was because of the Spider-Sense that they all had that let them understand one another but he truly didn't know; he didn't think any of them did.

They were also happy to see one another again and then it had to be ruined by the crazy lady that was now attacking them non-stop. Miles suspected that she might have something to do with them all being back together again. After all, they had only been together for twenty minutes before she came crashing through to attack them almost like she knew where they would be.

Miles slowly pushed himself up off the ground a sore pain running through his muscles as he glared at the back of Doc Ock's head as she tried to stab Gwen with one of the claws at the end of her tentacle arms.

As Miles stood up, he felt a heavyweight in his jacket pocket something he hadn't felt before, so with his eyes still on Doc Ock he slowly slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a wooden mallet.

Miles looked at it with wide eyes, he was surprised and wondered for a moment where it had come from until he remembered the last time he had seen his friends; more specifically though he remembered the last time he had seen Ham. He remembered that the spider-pig themed hero had given him the mallet as a farewell gift telling him that it would fit in his pocket.

Miles had completely forgotten about it after the fight with Fisk all those months ago, believing it to be lost amongst the rubble or having disappeared pack into Ham's dimension when all the portals closed for good.

It didn't matter how it had vanished what matter was that it was back and as Miles looked at the mallet and then back at Doc Ock, a plan began to form in his mind and soon a smirk spread across his face underneath his masked.

Miles gripped the mallet tightly in his hand as he started to run towards Doc Ock not slowing down as he let on of his hands stick out to shoot a web which his web slingers did without missing a beat.

As Miles yanked himself up into the air heading straight for the villain that was too busy trying to hurt his family to notice him he threw himself full force towards her.

"HEY!" Miles yelled to get her attention taking the mallet's handle in both his hands as he flew towards her.

"Wha...?" Doc Ock asked as her mind was taken off his friends and turned towards him, her words cutting off as she noticed Miles.

"VIBE CHECK!" Miles shouted before bringing the mallet down on top of her head dazzing her a moment which gave him another chance to upper-cut her with the mallet sending her flying through the air.

Miles landed on his feet a little way from each of the small groups his family had formed a smirk still on his face underneath the mask, the others looking at him with wide eyes as he gripped the mallet tighter knowing that he had just found a new move to use in a fight.


End file.
